


RIVAL

by Curly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto being a sunshine, M/M, Rivalry, Sakusa blushing cause of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: "We are not enemies."





	RIVAL

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of content about this rarepair left me with a strong power to write this so, yeah i dont know if i made them justice but well i love these two and we need more abt them so dont be shy and leave a comment on what you think about this otp or whatever i would love to know !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Sakusa was, in Bokuto's humble opinion, an enigma.

The boy was barely in his first year, but Bokuto knew, everyone actually knew, that the boy had great potential. After all, that same feeling was generated by Bokuto when he was in his first year at Fukurodani the previous year, getting a place as a starter and being a great help for his team to advance to the nationals that same year.

Things were different, after all.

While Bokuto was an energy ball that raised the spirits of his team despite having his casualties, Sakusa was cold and always seemed to go for the demons of Bokuto or any player that seemed to have great potential to destroy them. The boy had a good posture and strength, but his attitude and cold eyes weren't something Bokuto considered fun.

And it was for that very reason, that when the training ended and both rival teams greeted each other amicably after Fukurodani won, Bokuto came over to greet Sakusa with a handshake.

Sakusa, however, looked at Bokuto with his half-closed eyes without returning the greeting and leaving his hand outstretched in the air.

"Y'need something?"

"Uh," Bokuto was taken by surprise by the hard tone of his voice. "I just wanted to tell you it was a good game."

"Of course it was." Sakusa raised an eyebrow. "For you and your team."

"Um, definitely?" Bokuto replied. "But, you played very well too. And now you guys know what you must work to not repeat the same mistakes again."

"Course we know, we don't need a very noisy enemy player to tell us."

"Enemy? Heyyyyyyyy!" Bokuto frowned. "We are not enemies."

"But you are the rival team." Sakusa was making a face that said Bokuto, or was an idiot, or that Bokuto had no idea where he was standing.

In Bokuto's opinion, it was Sakusa who didn't understand.

 "Hey, hey, hey," Bokuto said softly crossing both arms over his chest. "Rival and enemy are two pretty different concepts. Being enemies is very tough, that implies hate and ugly feelings through which I don't feel and I think you shouldn't feel either. Being rivals, on the other hand, is more fun and competitive. We can be rude with our game on the court, but whenever we get out of it we shake our hands, both happy after having a good time playing against the other."

Sakusa looked at Bokuto, very literally, as if he had just lost his head. His cheeks, however, were a little flushed and his left eye seemed to suffer a Tick, but Bokuto was convinced that his words had been strong and clear enough for the Itachiyama star boy to understand and stop thinking so negatively.

"Was I too intense?" Bokuto asked after a minute without Sakusa saying anything and looking like something was suffocating around him.

Some teammates were organizing small games or training with the Itachiyama players, because that was basically the meaning of that afternoon, and they had started to concentrate where Sakusa and Bokuto were because it was the center of the field after all. Sakusa, on the other hand, did not seem quite happy that on one side of the court were more than seven people, and his hands were tying his shirt in a strange way.

When Konoha offered to make small teams of three or two people to train defense, Bokuto didn't hesitate to take Sakusa's wrist to drag him to one of the corners where there were a few solitary balls. There weren't that many players, so he supposed there was fine.

Sakusa's look this time was different, and Bokuto felt it as a triumph.

"Wanna team up with me?" Bokuto offered as he squatted down to touch two balls and see which one was lighter.

"You do want to team up with me? For real?" Sakusa looked very affected and confused, he was beign adorable in a way. Bokuto nodded. "But, we're ene-rivals!"

"And?" Bokuto seriously didn't understand where the problem was. "Don't you find it more fun that way?"

"Does everything have to be fun for you?"

"Volleyball is fun."

Sakusa crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Bokuto with a frown when he hold the ball that he consider lighter in hands.

"You are irritating."

"Heyyyyyyy," Bokuto pouted. "That was rude."

"It was my intention."

"You need to relax. Here we are alone, don't get riled up."

Sakusa seemed surprised by that.

"You…."

"You don't like it when there are a lot of people, right?" Bokuto asked not so sure, but trying to make sense to his words. "I'm a bit of the opposite, but hey! It's okay to be shy."

"It's not that," Sakusa said more darkly. Bokuto quickly worried.

"Oh, I'm so sorry then! Sometimes I let my tongue run without noticing what I say." Sakusa sighed, but for his luck, he take away the ball from his hands and stepped a few meters.

"Just shut up and get the ball." Sakusa said, and this time he smiled. "I won't have mercy with your arms. You didn't have mercy with mine."

Bokuto smiled wildly. Now this was fucking fun.

"There you go, rival!"

Sakusa rolled his eyes and did justice to his words, he had no mercy.

Sakusa had no mercy with his arms and with his heart, which that afternoon fell madly in love with Sakusa's gameplay, and perhaps with his smile when he laughed at one of Bokuto's bad jokes.

Yes. Definitely fun.

 

 


End file.
